Elizabeth's Wonderland Adventures
by OncerScarletQueen
Summary: Set after the events that took place in the OUATiW finale, a new adventure awaits for a young girl full of curiosity and love for her family and friends. Follows Alice and Cyrus's daughter as she tells her story. Rating my change later. Cyrus/Alice and Will/Anastasia pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The New Wonderland

Chapter 1: The New Wonderland

 **I learned about Wonderland at a very young age. In fact it was me who convinced my parents for us to move there to live. So when I was seven we left London and made the rabbit-made portal to our new home, my aunt and uncle's kingdom. So they weren't my blood relatives, but they were as good as…**

The brightness of Wonderland surrounded the three newcomers; Alice, Cyrus and their young daughter, as the portal opened up and brought them to their destination. As soon as it closed and they were standing there, Alice looked down at her friend who had helped them arrive, "Thank you Rabbit, it really is good to see you again."

The young girl's chocolate eyes shined with excitement as she looked around the new and unfamiliar land and realized just how minuscule her mind pictured it, it was so much more than what she ever could have imagined and she wanted to explore it. She tugged on her father's hand and managed to get away from his grasp and ran around so she could see all that she could see close by, her dark curls bouncing.

Cyrus kept a watchful eye on her while a woman in a beautiful pink queen's gown made her way across the grass to her friends, a gentle smile was forming on her lips. "You know you could have come in closer to the castle," was her first words she spoke to them, meeting Alice's happy expression. Ana hugged Alice before looking down at Rabbit with a raised eyebrow, keeping her smile.

'I suppose I'm a little rusty," he replied, returning the smile. "How is he?" Alice asked Anastasia carefully. Ana's gentle smile faded and was replaced with a sadder one as her eyes scanned over to watch Cyrus try to catch the excited little girl, it was easier than looking Alice in the eyes, "Still sick, still stuck in bed as usual." Alice looked down sadly and nodded, "Well we're here for you.." she looked back at Cyrus and her daughter with a smile, "We've decided to stay."

Ana looked back at Alice in surprise but her happiness returned, "That's wonderful!" she hugged her friend again, "Will's going to be so happy hearing that." "I'll be happy to what?" came a voice behind Ana and they both turned to see Will cheerfully headed their way, holding the hand of a little girl who was slightly smaller than Alice and Cyrus's daughter, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Will!" Alice exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Ana smiled and picked her daughter up so Will could have both hands free. "Good to see you too Alice," Will replied with a grin and a hug for her as well. "This must be Penny," Alice smiled as she pulled away from Will and looked at the little girl who was now resting her head on Ana's shoulder, "she really does look just like Ana."

When Cyrus finally managed to catch his daughter with a hearty laugh, he walked back over to the group holding her on his side with her arms around his neck, "It's good to see you two again," he smiled at Will and Ana. Will clapped his hands together, "Well let's get going shall we? I'm starving!"

As the group of friends headed towards the castle Will asked Ana quietly, "Did you tell Alice?" Ana slowly nodded. The girl in Cyrus's arms looked over at Ana and Will talking quietly, curiously. Cyrus smiled at his daughter, "Are you excited to see the castle, Lizzy?" Lizzy looked at her father and nodded with a cheerful grin, "Mhm!"

 **...I wasn't sure what my aunt and uncle were talking about but I was old enough to know by the look of their expressions that it was something that brought them great pain and I was right..**

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Hidden One

Chapter 2: The Hidden One

 **..If Wonderland on its own impressed me, it was nothing compared to my aunt and uncle's castle...**

"Wow!" Lizzy, now walking beside her father and holding his hand, gasped as the group got close enough to the castle for her to see it all. The castle towered magnificently above them, so high that it seemed to touch the clouds. What made it especially unique was the shape because where ordinary castles was a simple boxed or round design, this castle had carved Chess pieces as the build of it.

Lizzy couldn't keep her eyes off of all the equally amazing splendor that met them inside as well, everything looked so fancy and elegant. Alice looked down at Lizzy with a smile at her amazement, she reminded her of herself when she first visited Wonderland so many years ago. A familiar face was ready to greet them all when Alice turned back to look ahead, "Tweedle!" she smiled as he saw him approach.

It was indeed Tweedledum, but he was dressed differently. Instead of the red uniformed suit he wore when she last was in Wonderland, he now was adorned with a beautiful silver button top with frilly sleeves, matching creased pants and a stunning golden vest with silver flowers. "Alice," he replied with a welcoming grin.

She didn't care if it wasn't formal as she went to him immediately with a hug. When they pulled apart Alice got a good look at his outfit, "I see you've upgraded," she complimented with a smile. "Yes, some of the finest fabric in the land," Tweedledum glanced over at Anastasia with a playful smirk, hinting at how much she actually changed. Ana grinned and shook her head at his playfulness, "Well you are family and deserve the best, same goes for you," she turned her attention to the rabbit, "why don't you stay for supper?"

A smile broke on Rabbit's face at being included as family, but shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't, you see the wife is making carrot stew and well you can't just turn down her carrot stew." "Wise choice," Will said with a wink to the rabbit. Ana nudged him with a smile as Alice laughed. They watched their furry friend leave with a spring in his step.

All of the reminiscing that the adults were doing seemed to have bored Penny and she looked up at Ana, tugging on her dress, "Mummy, I want to show her my room," she spoke in a cute little voice, with a point of her finger towards Lizzy. Ana looked down at her with a soft smile, "Only if it's ok with her parents," she glanced up at Alice and Cyrus. Alice gave a smile and nod to her daughter and watched the two girls run upstairs, giggling.

"Supper is almost ready," Tweedledum informed them once the two children were out of the room, "I made sure extra was prepared for your arrival." "You'll be staying with us tonight and I won't take no for an answer," said Ana, smiling at Alice and Cyrus. Alice looked at her husband as if to confirm this without words then back at Will and Ana with a huge smile, "We would love to, thank you."

"I also made sure that the little Prince was taken some soup already," Tweedledum told Anastasia and Will with a small smile. Ana nodded but barely smiled, "Thank you." "I'd like to see him before supper if that's ok," Alice spoke up as she looked between Will and Ana. Ana's eyes shifted to Will at once and he looked back at her with a deep sigh before smiling at Alice, "Sure, I'll take you there," he nodded and turned to leave the foyer. Alice put a hand comfortingly on Ana's shoulder as she followed Will.

They both were quiet as they walked upstairs and then from hallway to hallway until Will stopped at a door and turned to Alice. The look on his face almost broke Alice's heart, "I'm really glad you're here Alice, I just..." but she put a hand on his arm with a sympathetic expression, words were not necessary. "You don't have to explain, I'm glad I'm here too," Alice gave him a smile. Will couldn't help but smile back before quietly opening the door so they could peek in.

A small three-year old boy, pale and fragile looking, was sitting up in the bed with his personal nurse sitting on the edge of the bed, spooning soup from a bowl carefully into his mouth. Alice watched, her heart feeling like it would break all over again then looked at her old friend, "The doctor still doesn't know anything?" Will shook his head and slowly closed the door as quietly as possible, "No, all they can tell us is that his immune system was compromised from the birth," he looked down pitifully, "bloody hell Alice, what if he.." Alice quickly hugged him, "Don't think like that, we'll help and we'll get him stronger."

When they finally pulled apart Will looked up with a big sniffle, his eyes glittering with tears, "I'm his father, I'm supposed to be able to do something." "You are doing something Will, you're fighting for him...come on, let's see if supper is ready," Alice gently ushered her friend back to the others, wishing there was more she could do.

"I love your mummy and daddy's castle!" Lizzy exclaimed as her and Penny sat on Penny's bed playing with dolls. "It'll be mine one day," Penny told her as she looked down at the dolls, making one pick up a tea cup. Before Lizzy could reply to that she heard her father's voice from right outside the door, "Lizzy, Penny, it's time to eat."

Penny hopped off the bed and ran her hands down her light pink dress as if trying to smooth out any wrinkles and hurried to the door, but stopped and looked back at Lizzy, "Aren't you coming?" Lizzy was busy collecting the dolls and toys they were playing with, "Oh, I was just cleaning up." Penny shook her head, "It's ok, that's what servants are for," and with that she turned back to the door, opened it and was on her way out into the hallway. Lizzy wasn't so sure she felt the same way but shrugged and followed Penny.

 **...The meal we were treated to on our first night in Wonderland was lavish, I had never seen so much food. As I ate I was blissfully unaware that anything secretive was going on in that very castle, but it was later that night when I was supposed to be asleep that I heard my aunt and uncle talking about it...**

The castle at night was a lot different than in the daytime. The halls seemed to stretch out forever in eternal darkness, only lit by the candles on the walls. As for seven-year old Lizzy it was also an adventure. She had woken up in the middle of the night from her bladder protesting and needed the bathroom. Once she was on her way back to her room from the bathroom, which surprisingly she was able to find again at night, she heard a loud conversation going on in Will and Ana's room.

She stopped to listen on the other side of the door. "You can't keep avoiding him Ana," Will spoke loudly, his eyes on the back of her head since she was turned away from him, "sooner or later he's going to wonder why his mother won't come to see him." Ana put her hands on her hips and took in a deep breath and when she didn't say anything, Will continued, "I know it's hard because you both almost died when he was born, but.."

She stopped him there, slowly turning to face him, "Is that what you think?" her voice was suddenly low and dangerous, "that I don't visit him because we almost died, you think it's that simple?" "Explain it to me then," he shot back. Ana shook her head as she paced the room, "It's my fault Will! It's my fault he's sick!"

"Oh come on, you know that's not true." "

Isn't it?" Ana stopped and frowned at her husband, "I'm being punished for all the things I've done!" "So you punish him? Why can't you treat him like you do Penny? It's like you don't even love him," Will immediately realized his mistake and looked away, "Bloody hell…" he muttered. "Ana I.." but when he looked back at her, she had a slap waiting for him. Ana stood there glaring at him before storming out of the room.

Lizzy barely had time to get out of the way and stay against the wall and out of sight, hoping she wouldn't be noticed, but Anastasia just stormed down the hall, too preoccupied to notice the girl.

 **...I wondered as I watched my aunt walk away what she really felt? Why would she turn her back on her own son? And why have I never heard of him before?..**

End of Chapter 2


End file.
